


Recollecting

by FloofyAkumu



Series: OCs Mischief [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heavy dialogue(?), More OC Bull, Send help i need sleep, idk what to tag this, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyAkumu/pseuds/FloofyAkumu
Summary: Talking about something from the past
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: OCs Mischief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Recollecting

**Author's Note:**

> Shit storm going here.

After ~~stealing~~ getting some ice cream from the fridge, Lizz proceeds to get her arts and craft kit from her room and place it on the table. Harry set his bowl of ice cream on the table right next to her and pull a chair to sit. Lizzie is busy pulling out a few rolls of yarn and a wooden frame. She’s making a dream catcher is what Harry guess. She already finishes her bowl and now she is making a dream catcher.

Harry sits across from Lizz, eating his ice cream while maintaining eye contact with Lizz’s hand movement. Her hand skillfully weave through the wooden frame with a bunch of colourful strings and small accessory despite her hand being cover with the sleeve of her shirt. She seems has to be gotten more skill from her last attempt on making it.

Harry entertains himself by watching her while slowly savour the flavour of the ice cream in his mouth. The room is peaceful and quiet. After a while, the silence is broken by a sigh from Lizz. Letting out a heavy sigh makes Harry look up from her hand to see Lizz face to face. She maintains her vision onto the wooden frame in complete silence. Harry looked at her with a confused follow with a concerned look as if there is something is bothering her. As much as their relationship goes, none of them is the type to voice concerns or speak out their emotion and they prefer it that way yet Harry still has the slightest concern for Lizz if there was something that bothers her.

Lizz begins to speak in a soft tone. Harry is observing her with careful eye to make sure there is no sign of distress. “Hey Harry, you… Do you still remember the first time we meet?” Of course, he remembers the first time they met. Well not exactly to be fond of with that memory since he has to stand in the middle of some courtyard surrounded by guards trying to poke holes in his body with Kane.

Before Harry could answer her, she continues, “The first time we talk. Do you still remember?” There is a pause after the question. Harry didn’t answer, not really sure what kind of answer she’s wanting to hear from him. He waits for her to continue while thinking for a way to answer.

“You know… It’s funny to think about it know. The first time we meet… You look so… so familiar. Someone from the past I guess. Someone with no good intention, someone that is selfish, someone that causes pain. Someone. Someone. Someone…” Lizz talk without looking up from her small project. She continues to weave with steady hands despite her voice begins to stammer.

“They… That person… That Someone… ‘IT’ took our eyes away. It really hurts. They don’t want us to see. ‘IT’ took our tongue and sew our mouth shut so we can’t speak against them. Took them away just because ‘IT’ could get more gold. ‘IT’ doesn’t care at all for us.” Now Harry is genuinely confused. He does acknowledge the fact that there are times where Lizz just discard how she normally talks and start to twist her words as if she is giving someone a riddle to solve. Of course, Harry isn’t going to solve it for the heck of it. Though he does realize a pattern. She talks like this sometimes when she is…

“‘IT’ takes everything to exchange it with treasures that have no value just to appease ‘IT’ golden eyes. Why did you come along? It would be fine if you didn’t…ex...st. Why do you have to look like HIM?” Harry is quiet, feeling more confused than before and trying to figure out the right answer to whatever she is spatting out. “Why did you stay? Poisoning, gambling and eliminating you. You stay. You stay. What are you getting from this? What do you want from this? ...They always leave. Never coming back. They leave…us.” Not sure if he supposed to be more worry or more curious. Lizzie doesn’t speak like this often, it’s basically rare. It’s rarer than seeing Kai willingly goes out in the sunlight without having Ren tearing his eardrum off.

“You’re death is there. WE tried to KILL. WE TRIED TO DESTROY THE TARGET. But we fail… we fail. He isn’t him. YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE HIM. YOU…you’re just an idiot.” How rare to get Lizz to project her voice that loud. She stops her weaving and set it down. Ah, it’s finish. She already tied it up and cut off excess. The small accessory and the pattern is mesmerizing. The pattern mimics a feather-like shape. He remembers the first-ever gift she gave him. A feather.

She slides the dream catcher towards him and says “Okay! It’s done. You can have it. You better not ruin it got that! You know how hard to weave with long sleeve covering the fingers.” As if none of the intense moment ever happen, she returns to her usual cheerful self. She went ahead to clean the table, putting her kit aside and the bowl in the sink to wash it. Harry picks up the dream catcher to examine it closely. It is well made just like the last one but improve.

After she’s done with her chores, she happily announces to him that she needs to get back to work and just consider this as a small break just to humour him. Following with a comment that the Fox is going to strangle her if she doesn’t (They won’t).

Harry feels his chest getting warmer for unknown reasons. Holy shit! Is he contracting a weird disease or something? Now of all-time!? He sighs, thinking he will figure it out later after he sends Lizz back to her workspace. Of course, after the unconsciously head patting too.

Though after that conversation seem to leave a bitter taste. Like a needle. Lizz is somewhat more open and honest when she talks like that. But this time, things got way too complicated and Harry noted to himself next time if this ever happens again. He doubts that he can bring the topic up since Lizzie seems to forget about it all the time. As if it was like a small time rift just opens causing Lizz to break or something. Just be careful next time, he says it to himself.

Harry froze in place afterward, he feels a looming threat and a stare that can burn holes in him. Shit! She’s here!


End file.
